Lovers Quarrel
by Styxswimmer
Summary: When a spat with Rhyss drives Gwen over to Torchwood Jack finds her in an incredible predicatment.  But Jack's got problems of his own with a lovely girl that becomes a part of the Torchwood team.  Owen and Gwen start to become close really close JXOC OXG
1. Part One

Gwen made her way home after a throughly exhausting day at work, today they had brought in two different aliens at Torchwood and were working on two separate cases at once, luckily, Owen had worked the case opposite of her, so they didn't have to have that awkward talk after they had kissed when the CyberWoman  had been trying to kill the lot of them and they had ended up in the mourg body storage tables. Needless to say she was so tired and looking forward to seeing Rhyss, he'd help her unwind from a hectic day at work. She opened the door and thought she heard stumbling in the back room. _No. _She thought. _It must just be the Alien Hunting getting to me, hearing bizarre things around every corner._ But to her surprise Rhyss came crashing out of the bedroom, vodka bottle in hand.

"So you finally come home!" He yells in drunken stupor.

"Yes, been drinking have you?"

"What else is there to do? You work all hours of the day and night, stay more with your boss than you do me!"

"You mean Jack?"

"Of Course I Mean Jack!" he yells waving the bottle about dangerously.

"He's just me boss, although me and him did have to do quite a bit of footwork today, so we do work closely, but..." Gwen begins but is stopped.

"Exactly! You work **'closely'** with him, me thinks that your and him are shagging!"

"Rhyss, that would never happen, like I said, he's just me boss, I love you!" Gwen protests, she had no clue where this was coming from.

"Whore!" Rhyss yells as he swings the bottle and hits her upside the face, some glass lodging in and the whole mess bleeding.

"Ahh!" Gwen screams in pain, not only from the bottle but from the two punches Rhyss had delivered to her ribs. They would surly be black and blue in a few moments. Gwen pulls out her gun and aims it at his head saying in a shaking voice. "STOP IT RHYSS! Just...stop. I'm leaving." She says as she rushes out of the apartment and back towards Torchwood, hopefully Jack would still be there, he said he didn't have a home, but she just hoped he didn't decide to go out for the evening.

Jack sat in his office tossing a ball up and down, he was so incredibly bored, there was never anything to do at night. He was just thinking on going out and getting a drink, maybe shagging some woman he barely knew, that was...until he saw Gwen on the feed on the monitor, she was right outside the door, pounding on it.

"What the hell..." Jack whispered to himself.

"Jack...are you there, somebody, please let me in." Gwen said, there was a harsh edge to her voice, and it appeared to breaking.

Jack quickly pressed the button, unlocking the door and noting how Gwen spared no time in quickly coming inside and shutting the door behind her, leaning against it breathing harshly for a moment. She then proceeded into the secret hallway that led into the very heart of Torchwood, the door that looked oddly enough like a gear whirred open slowly and she limped in. Jack was standing on the landing when she arrived and her appearance almost made his heart stop.

"Hey Jack." She says as she smiles, trying not to look at him, he saw she really didn't want attention broughten to her face but since when did he do what others wanted him to do?

"Gwen..." He says walking closer to her. "...what happened?" He wasn't that far from her now, and he gestured to both her face and the obvious limp and the position in which she carried herself.

"Oh..me and Rhyss had a spat." She says laughing, or trying to until the pain is too great and begins to fall.

"Whoa!" Jack exclaims as he catches her carefully. "Let's get you up here and sit down why don't we." He says smiling at her disheveled form.

As they sat up in the observatory deck Jack precariously took the shards of glass out of Gwen's face, seeing her wince in pain he murmurs:

"Sorry."

"No...it's fine." Gwen replies, she was oddly quiet, and that unsettled Jack.

"So..." Jack says as he removes another shard of glass. "...what happened, what really happened, this isn't just some little spat. This is serious." Jack says as he watches her eyes water a bit. "Gwen what is it?"

"Its just...Rhyss has been so persnickety lately, I think it's because of all these hours I'm working. Anyway, he must've started drinking more than the drink with the guys at night and I didn't know. Well, we've been fighting more and more of late. Then when I came home tonight, he was plastered off his gourd, and held a bottle of vodka in his hand. He started ranting and raving about an affair between you and I and he smashed the bottle across my face and punched me twice in the ribs." Gwen explains, voice breaking the entire time, and winces as Jack pulls the final large shard out of her face.

"What else happened? There's gotta be something else." Jack says staring intently into her eyes.

"I had to pull my gun on him, he wouldn't have let me go otherwise." Gwen says as tears slip down her cheeks, she feels them touch the cuts and the salt in it burns, she raises her hand to touch it and Jack quickly grabs her hand.

"You didn't have a choice, let me clean that, don't want it to get infected." Jack says as he dissapears into the other room.

_He's right you know, you really didn't have a choice._ Gwen's self tells her. _Yet I can't help but feel responsible for it._ But before she has a chance to continue that train of thought Jack comes back and begins gentle cleaning the various cuts on her face. Her eyes flutter shut as he does, which doesn't go unnoticed by him. He actually liked the fact that she feels she can trust him that much.

"There ya go, your all done. I suggest sleep, but if not, you can always work on one of the cases, although I have no clue why you would want to do such a thing." Jack laughs as he watches Gwen rush to work on her case, hunched over her computer.

The next morning Tosh, Ianto, and Owen came in, they were talking very loudly as they were approaching Gwen's chair, Jack jumped the landing and landed in front of the group.

"Shh." He says simply.

"What's up?" Owen asks.

Jack simply directs his glance to the chair where Gwen was laying asleep on the keyboard.

"Why's she here?" Tosh asks curiously.

"Her and Rhyss had a major tiff. He smashed a bottle of vodka against her face and punched her twice in the ribs where there is extensive bruising, she got here about three this morning, she's been working on the case since we finished bandaging her up and talking." Jack explains, catching Owens worried glance. It was clear that Owen felt something for her, and everyone knew of the fact they snogged heavily during the 'LISA' incident. Jack was just worried that Gwen didn't realize Owen actually did care for her.

"Well why don't we get to work eh?" Tosh says as she goes over to her computer, throwing Gwen a sympathetic glance.

"Right." Owen says as he takes a seat at his computer, right over by Gwen, meanwhile Ianto sets to brewing a strong pot of coffee, he'd been trying to overcompensate since Lisa.

Okay, Owen could deal with Gwen coming here, he could deal with her sleeping while he was working, he could even deal with the fact that she went to Jack instead of him, but what he couldn't deal with was the whimpering in her sleep. She seemed to be crying without the actual tear bit, and it was tearing Owen apart. He couldn't barely work because he was so worried about her that he couldn't focus. As his glance shifted over to her he saw her tossing back and forth, side to side, on the key board.

_I wonder what she's thinking..._ Owen begins to think but his train of thought is interrupted as Gwen flies up from her sleep, eyes very wide, and tears slightly falling down her cheeks.

"Gwen what is it?" Owen asks carefully, Jack had came out of his office and was now standing by the railing above the pit they worked in.

"Gwen?"

"Something's going on, dunno what, just that something is." Gwen says as she begins to type furiously on her keyboard. Searching for whatever only she knew, finally as the computer binged she backed away and her face turned ghostly white.

"Gwen what is it?" Jack and Owen asked simultaneously.

"There..." Gwen replies as she runs out of the room to the outside of Torchwood.

"Gwen wait!" Jack yells as he begins to go after her but Owen's shakey voice stops him.

"Jack listen to this: 'Police have a lead on killing from last night, two little girls were killed, it appears that before they were murdered the murderer bashed in their faces with a...Vodka Bottle.'" Owen reads as Jack is stopped in his tracks.

"You don't think."

"Dunno, but she does." Owen replies.

"Maybe someone should see if she's, oh I don't know, OKAY?" Tosh yells.

"I'll do it." Owen volunteers as he jumps the lift to beat her there.

As the lift stopped and he was outside on the street he looked around for Gwen, unfortunately he didn't see her anywhere so he decided to run over and check the main entrance. As he arrived he saw Gwen on the ground against the wall, she was shaking badly and it was quite evident that she was crying. He slowly walked over to her and sat down beside her.

"Gwen, do you honestly think that Rhyss would have it in him to do that?" Owen asks watching her start suddenly.

"Owen, I honestly dunno what to think anymore. He's been acting so very weird, granted I've been a downright cow to him, but...I just don't know anymore." Gwen says stiffening slightly at first as Owen places an arm around her shoulders.

"It doesn't matter how much of a cow your being, doesn't give him any right to hit you. And I don't know about you, but I don't think Rhyss could really kill those girls, it could just be a coincidence, you never know. But your in no condition to be here working, you should go home." Owen says looking at Gwen as her eyes widen minutely.

"Owen...you know as well as I that there's no such thing as coincidence where we're concerned, everything's a link. You learn that when you become a cop, and its only been reinforced here at Torchwood. Compared to how he's been acting around me and the habits he's been developing, I honestly can't say anything certain for him. But...I can't go home, he's sure to be there, he doesn't work, and I really don't wanna go back to that. I'm fine. I can work." She says giving a pathetic smile.

"Come on Gwen, I'll take you back to my flat. We can talk more there, and this concrete is starting to hurt my arse." Owen says as he laughs slightly at the incredulous look on Gwen's face.

He stands and helps her to stand also, he slings an arm around her shoulder and walks with her back to his flat. She leaned her head against his shoulder and let go of all her cares, she was too tired; too exhausted to concern herself right now.

Owen watched Gwen sleep in his bed, he was very concerned, with what she had told him of Rhyss of late and the incredible details of her dream; they mirrored the crime with bone-chilling similarity. He knew one thing for certain, that she certainly couldn't go back there, it was liable that if she did Rhyss would kill her. It suddenly dawned on him that he had not told Jack or anybody else he was taking her back here and that Jack would likely be freaking. He pulled out his cell and reluctantly stopped watching Gwen to go in the other room and call Jack.

Jack was officially freaking, Owen hadn't called and he couldn't find either Gwen nor Owen. Jack wasn't sure what exactly was going on but he knew it wasn't good. The more they looked into the case the more he didn't like it. The parallels between what happened to Gwen with Rhyss and the case of the murdered girls were eerily similar. Little Cassie and Correy Townsien had their faces bashed in with a Vodka bottle before they were raped and then decapitated. This was no alien case, aliens were never this crude. Jack just hoped Gwen had went with Owen and not back home with Rhyss, because he had a bad feeling she would end up dead if she did so. But he was roused out of his musing as the phone began to ring.

"Captain Jack Harkness." He replied with his usual military voice.

"Jack it's Owen."

"Owen...WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!!??" Jack yells, he wanted to rip Owen's head off, but if Gwen was with him, he could maybe, probably, most likely forgive him.

"I'm at my flat, Gwen's here with me. Sorry 'bout not calling earlier, it's been drama and crying central here, she's only just fallen asleep. I'm worried Jack, what's with the case, find anythin?"

"The more we look into it the less I like it. It seems to be eerily similar to Gwen's case. I'm afraid that we may have to take action and hand Rhyss over to the authorities."

"But it'd virtually destroy Gwen."

"I know. But we may not have a choice." Jack replies hollowly.

"Well, I'll keep an eye on her here, I have a feeling the worst is yet to come, if she's right about that the case, I have a feeling she'll have another revelation soon. Call me if you find out anything." Owen replies, as he walks into the room looking at a tossing Gwen.

"Will do, and same to you, if she sees anything else, call me straight away, I'll be right over if so."

"Don't worry, will do. And Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"You seriously need a release, take a break from the case for few hours and blow off some steam, Tosh and Ianto can handle it, besides, you might get an epiphany about the case." Owen says half-joking half-serious.

"I'll look into it Owen." Jack laughs as the line disconnects.

Owen laughs to himself as he returns to the chair in his bedroom and watches Gwen toss furiously back and forth.

Okay, so that was my first chapter, please don't kill me, I know there's a lot of OOCness, please remember I'm an American author trying to write British. So give me a bit of leeway. Anyway, let me know what you think. In the upcoming chapter there will be an original character in which Owen's crack will make more sense. Sorry if this wasn't up to par, I've been writing this over like a month since I've been bogged down. I also won't be able to update regularly since school is being a bitch. But when I do i'll make sure its longer for you guys. Anyway R&R, give me any ideas too, it would majorly help.

♥Brittany♥

A.K.A.

§StyxSwimmer§


	2. Part Two

Lovers Quarrel Part Two

A.N. Hello all, thanks to you all who read the first part of Lovers Quarrel, that was actually really difficult for me to write, but after a refresher course and much drama in my life, I'm ready to continue the drama filled story I'm writing, Ironic no? Anyway, I don't own Torchwood in any shape or form, although I wouldn't mind owning Jack and Owen for a few nights...anyway, the original character is of course, Mine. And the two little girls featured as well are mine. Other than that, not mine. Well now that that's over with, onto the story!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A young woman laid in the bed of Captain Jack Harkness, she had long midnight blue hair with brilliant electric blue highlights and hot pink lowlights that made it pop. Her creamy brazen skin was half covered by a white satin sheet and his arm was coiled around her waist. Her eyes fluttered rapidly beneath her lids, almost opening but not quite. Her breath was quick, not erratic, but not normal either. A slight sheen of sweat covered her body and made her body sticky to the touch. Suddenly she flew up out of bed into a sitting position, big brilliant rosy red eyes flying around haphazardly. Jack, whom was awoken by the beauty beside of him, laid against the headboard of the bed with one arm behind his head, muscular chest exposed for all to see, his other hand snaked over and touched her gently on the shoulder.

"Darling, what's wrong." He asked, looking at the wild look on her face, she was definitely the volatile young woman he had met those three months ago, but when she was like this, it wasn't good. These moments were when they both allowed themselves to be completely vulnerable, which was out of character for each individual.

"Dunno." She replied as she climbed out of the bed and up onto the ladder that led out of the hole that was Jack Harkness's bedroom. She climbed the ladder into his office and quickly logged onto the computer.

Jack sighed and rolled out of the bed, slipping on some black silk boxers and following her up into his office. He looked her over, red lace boy cut panties and a red lace bra, she was gorgeous, he couldn't figure out for the life of him what she was doing. Her fingers flew rapidly over the keys and her eyes were concentrated pointedly on the flashing screen before her. He walked over to the chair she was sitting in and encircled her waist with his arms.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to look for the girl I saw in my dream, it wasn't good Jack. I believe she's dead." She said, her delicate voice cracking slightly, he could feel her shake when she said the words and was immediately worried.

"But you've haven't had the sight for a year, you told me that yourself." Jack replied as he held her tighter to try and quell the shaking.

"I know but...wait a second." She said as she turned her puzzled gaze to the screen.

"What you got?"

"This is her, I swear! Her name is Aria Corelle, she lives in Widowshire, not far from where I grew up. Wow this is creepy. She was a straight A student, thirteen years old, on the junior debate team, best in her class. Her mother was divorced and remarried, then became a widow and remarried again. Says there was a pending court-case for custody of Aria, charges that the mother was a drunk and drug-addict."

"How'd you find all this?"

"Public records..."

"Why do I not believe you?"

"Okay, I hacked into the Cardiff police database, not that hard." She said as she watched Jack smile at her. "Now I'm going to try and pull up missing ads and recent deaths in the newspapers." She whispered as her keystroking intensified to a frightening level, she was so dedicated to find out what had happened to the girl, that everything else around her disappeared. "There." She said in shock as she backs the chair up. "I can't believe it." She whispered as she dropped down into the hole and sat back on the bed.

Jack watched her with curiosity, he didn't even read the article she had pulled up, but went straight down to her, she was sobbing on the edge of the bed. He kneeled before her and pulled her chin up by his finger.

"Hey, what was it? What did you find out?" 

"She was found...raped, and murdered, he decapitated her, smashed her face in with a Vodka Bottle. I can't take this anymore Jack, I just can't. I can't stand by and watch them die anymore. Please cut me into Torchwood." She said fragilely.

"What are you talking about Cass?" Jack asked eyes wide, she had told him before, she didn't want to be anywhere near Torchwood, and she didn't want to talk about it when they were together. He couldn't figure out why she had changed her position now.

"I want In. I can't stand around when its in my power to help others, I can help you guys, if I open myself to my powers, then I can get visions of things before they happen, we could save so many lives, and almost everything I see is alien related anyway, please Jack. Please let help, let me be part of the team!!" She cried into him.

"Hey...shh. It's alright Chastity, alright, if this is really what you want, then who am I to tell you you can't." Jack said as he sat on the bed and rocked her gently back and forth trying to calm her down. He'd have a hell of a time explaining this to everyone else though, they didn't even know who Chastity was, he'd never mentioned her. Only said he was going to see a source, Owen was never going to let him forget about this.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gwen tossed violently in Owen's bed, he was sitting on the other side of her and getting more worried by the minute. Gwen wasn't doing well at all and it worried the hell out of him, she had went through a multitude of emotions that included: anger, crying, rage, and guilt. Owen had no clue what she had to feel guilty about, it couldn't' be the fact she was with him, after all Rhyss had done she couldn't seriously still 'love' him. But Owen seriously doubted Gwen loved Rhyss as she professed, she wouldn't have continually came to him if she did, and she wouldn't have came as hard as she did when she was with him. He felt her stir and shake beside of him, nimbly pulling her into his lap he began to stoke her hair gently. She suddenly jumped and her breath sped up, he wasn't sure if she was awake or not, but he was indeed sure that something was happening. She jerked back against him and he held her firmly, her body seemed to be seizing, but being a doctor he knew this wasn't the case. It was, as he assumed, only an intense nightmare, but this seemed much more than that. Gwen was beginning to know things she had no way of knowing, and this didn't bode well for everyone, if something was giving Gwen, 'visions' as they could be called, then it meant there was a larger purpose for Gwen coming to Torchwood than Jack originally let on. As it was thought, the reason she was there was because she was able to fight through the amnesia pill and for her coply experience, but Owen was beginning to suspect that this had been the plan all along, and Jack was simply waiting until something triggered it so he could use it to his own advantage. But Gwen interrupted Owen's thoughts with a bloodcurdling scream. She shot straight up out of his lap and would've fallen on the floor if not for him grabbing her arm, securing her.

"Gwen, Gwen what the hell happened? What did you see in your dream?" Owen asked as he pulled her into his lap, he stared deep into the dark brow abyss that was her eyes.

"Owen, where, where am I?" She asked, dark eyes flying around furiously and finally locking on his, she really did have no recognition of where she was.

"Your at my flat, remember I brought you here to rest after you told me all of what you've been seeing. Now what did you see this time?" Owen asked gently, not wanting send her into a hailstorm of tears.

"Oh, well I saw this young girl, her name started with an A. Um...Aria I believe Aria Corlle or Corele, something like that. She was killed the same way as the others, raped, decapitated, face smashed in with a vodka bottle. I don't know why I keep seeing all of this Owen, God what's wrong with me?" Gwen replied very panicky.

"Hush." He said softly, voice barely more than a sigh. "None of this is your fault, I don't know what's happening to you, but I swear to you, I'll find out. Jack has to know something, he just wouldn't be Jack if he didn't. And besides, maybe he has a source we can go to and find out what's happening to you. As far as I can tell though, it's not doing any damage to you, well other than scaring the hell out of you and making you an emotional wreck." Owen reassured her, and threw in a joke for good measure, trying to get her to laugh. However, all Gwen could manage to do was smile weakly.

"Thank you Owen, I honestly wouldn't have thought you'd be like this, not all sweet and caring and everything. I imagined you as a smart ass, cocky, little shit." Gwen smiled.

"Oh I am all of those things, I'm just not all of those things all the time." Owen explained, returning her smile. "Why don't you try and get some rest, I'll call Jack and give him an update, since he'll kill me and bring me back if I don't, and we'll set something up. I just need you to get as much rest as you can, you've gotta be healthy in order to help us. Because I have a feeling, that old Rhyss is just being possessed, not that he's doing this of his own free will. We've came across quite a few alien-possessions before you arrived, and it might be one of them. The Corvels sound very much likely in this case, they also thrive of murder, crimes of passion, the like. So lets just hope that I'm right and its just a simple case of dispossession we're looking at." Owen uttered comfortingly as he saw Gwen nod weakly and fall back asleep. He ventured into the other room and pulled out his cell, he only hoped Jack hadn't taken him too seriously about relaxing and getting laid. If so, he might have a difficult time reaching him, and he was certain _this_ was something Jack would want to know about right away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack looked down into the hatch, Chastity was still sleeping peacefully, or as peacefully as she slept anyway. Jack had gotten much information out of her and now had found about six different reports matching the information, and that's what he was doing now, going through it bit by bit. _Wasn't this Gwen's job?_ He wondered vaguely but he knew that Gwen was in no condition to be doing this work. Jack had just found the coroners report when the phone on his desk started to ring.

"Captain Jack Harkness." He answered with atomicity.

"Jack, it's Owen."

"Oh, hey. Gwen get anything else? And how is she by the way?"

"Oh, she's asleep right now, doing a fair bit better than before. And yeah, she saw another murder, except this time, she got the name of the girl." 

"Really? Who?"

"She said her name was something like Aria---"

"---Corelle?" Jack asked, he had a bad feeling that the answer was yes, and if so it was collaborated by both Gwen and Chastity who had the sight, and they may have a serious problem on their hands.

"Yeah. How did you know?" Owen asked puzzled.

"Let's just say I took your advice and I found that out about an hour ago from my female acquaintance. She has the sight, so I think it's fairly safe to say that both of the women are right. I'm sitting here with the file in my hand right now. Anyway you can head in here soon?" Jack explained.

"Yeah, as soon as she wakes up we'll be in, but Jack, this could be bad, like I told Gwen, I think that this is the Corvels doing." Owen voiced.

"Really, you think?" Jack asked, it was his turn to be puzzled.

"Yeah, the M.O.'s the same and everything, I believe a Corvel has possessed Rhyss and is making him commit all of these murders." Owen explained.

"Well hot damn, you may be onto something Owen."

"I might, and what's her name?" Owen asked as the cockiness came back into his voice.

"You'll find out when you get here, good bye Owen." Jack drawled sarcastically as he hung up on the young lad. _Damn I hope Owen's right, because if he isn't, this will absolutely __**destroy**__ Gwen._ Jack thought somberly.

"Jack who was that?" Chastity asked, she had crawled up from the ladder and into his lap.

"Owen one of my associates, he'll be here in a while, with him is Gwen. I believe Gwen may have the beginnings of the sight love, and I would appreciate it if you would test her, to see if this is a fluke or what." Jack asked as he kisses her lightly on the lips.

"What makes you think that she has the makings of the sight, love?" She asked, her curiosity piqued.

"Because my darling, she had the exact same vision as you about Aria Corelle, same down to the nitty-gritty details. And she's been acting weird as of late. I'd just really appreciate it if you'd test her yourself. Your the only one I trust."

"No problem love." Chastity said as she kissed Jack deeply.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N./ Okay there's the second chapter. I do realize the first chapter was atrocious with the switching of tenses, I have such a horrible time with that, and thank you for pointing it out to me. I tried to stay true to one tense, but I might have slipped a time or two, if I did let me know and I'll fix it. As always reviews help greatly and any ideas for the story line are greatly appreciated. I know many of you may have been upset by how Rhyss was portrayed in the first chapter, but it led into the second, so I'm sorry for any confusion. Anyways, I'll get off and stop babbling. R&R

_**§StyxSwimmer§**_


	3. Part Three

Lovers Quarrel Part Three

A.N./ Hey everyone, thanks again for all the reviews, I also ask that you bear with me, Jack, Owen and probably other characters will be out of character, but with the story line that's how I need them to be. Also, I apologize ahead of time if my grammar is bad and I screw up my tenses, but I have no beta so you get it as it comes.

A.N./2 Just to clarify this, because I don't believe I stated this in the previous part, Jack and Chastity have known each other for years, but just got sexually/emotionally involved three months ago. Sorry if there was any confusion. Oh and not mine. Nope none of it, except for Chastity, I own all right to her, also I own the plot as it's sprung from my fickle imagination. Also, there was a question posed as to Chastity's name, every time a woman in her family is pregnant they consult another seer and they tell them if it's a girl and if she'll have the sight, if she does, her name will be Chastity. Sorry for not stating it earlier, and yes, she and Jack do talk about her past a lot. Anyway, now that I've got that out of the way, onto the story

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chastity had Jack locked in a fierce kiss when suddenly he pushed her away. She though, refused to take that as an answer and returned to kissing him. She could feel the evidence of his arousal pressing against her thigh, but still he pushed her away again. Jack gazed into her brilliant rosy red eyes, he often got lost in them and right now he would love nothing more than to slam her into the nearest wall and pound into her with reckless abandon, but they couldn't do that now, the team would be here soon, plus Ianto and Tosh were just downstairs working and would surely hear them. A small pout settled itself on her face, making her look adorable and slightly marring her features.

"What is it?" Chastity asked curiously, she knew he wanted her, but he was resisting all of her pursuits.

"We can't do this now..." Jack began, she was sure to murder him for saying this, and he himself couldn't believe he was. "Tosh and Ianto are right downstairs, Owen and Gwen are coming and will be here soon, there's not enough time." He looked into her eyes which had shifted to a magenta color.

"I wish I was coming about now..." She murmured under her breath."

"I heard that!" Jack said, smile returning to his eyes, she was so adorable in his eyes and that pout was doing nothing to help with his self control, if anything it turned him on more.

"It's true..." Chastity replied. "But if you think we don't have time for a quickie guess I'll just have to be patient." She said as she increased the pout on her face, she knew what it did to him and was hoping it would help her with what she wanted to be done to her.

Jack's self control shattered when she increased her pout that final time, he pulled her to him harshly and his lips crashed in a bruising kiss on hers. He groaned as she bit his bottom lip to get him to open himself to her, which he did willingly. _Who was he to deny a beautiful woman from wanting to sleep with him. _His hands moved to her hips as he slipped one hand down and slid a finger inside of her. He her her moan/gasp of pleasure, which was an enormous stroke to his ego. He picked her up, finger still inside her, pumping in and out, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He removed his finger and slammed her hard into the wall. As soon as her mouth came open to hiss in pain he claimed it in a brutal kiss. Her hand wrapped around his neck and began playing softly with the hair at his nape. Jack groaned as her talented fingers moved down his back, drawing insignificant patters and driving him wild. As he pulled her flush against him her heard Owen calling through the downstairs.

"Oye! Anyone here?"

"FUCK!" Chastity yelled as Jack pulled away.

He simply smirked at her, he was going to get to it but Owen had interrupted him. He laughed at the glare she gave him and then thought of suggesting something to her.

"Love, unless you want them to see you virtually naked, I suggest you go put your clothes on." And he laughed as she 'EEP'd, dashing down into the hatch to put her clothes on.

"Up here Owen!" Jack yelled as he slipped his trousers back on and his black t-shirt.

"Alright." Owen said as he looked over at Gwen, she had once again fallen asleep on his shoulder as they were standing there waiting for everyone. "Gwen, better wake up or imma hafta fuck you right here and now in front of Jack and everyone." Owen whispered so only she could hear him. And boy did that snap her out of her light slumber.

"OWEN!" She yelled softly as she slaps him on the arm.

"Hey! Woke you up didn't it?" Owen said laughing slightly as she gave him a glare that said 'If I could kill you with my mind, that's what I'd be doing right now'.

Tosh and Ianto were already up there in the conference room waiting for Jack when Owen and Gwen arrived, Gwen had a slight blush present on her cheeks and they could only imagine what Owen had said to cause that to occur. Jack walked in and looked over his team, Owen and Gwen sat beside of each other, a smirk was plastered on Owen's face and Gwen glared at him, there was the slightest hint of a blush on her cheeks, Jack observed. Ianto and Tosh sat a little closer than usual he also noted, they all were curious as to why he had called them in and up to the conference room on their day off.

"Jack what's up? Why'd you call us in?" Tosh asked, her curiosity getting the best of her.

"Well, there is someone I want you to meet, your new teammate. Chastity love, would you mind coming here for a moment?" Jack asked, his eyes on the hatch.

"Yes Darling?" Chastity asked as she stepped up the ladder, she came over by Jack and could feel the entire team's eyes on her. She had on a royal purple camie top with rose colored lace trim and a black silk skirt that flared out at the bottom, it came to her mid-thigh and showcased her long legs that seemed to go on forever. Her rhinestone black heels wrapped around her slender ankle, contrasting dramatically against her brazen complexion.

"This is the team dear, Owen, Gwen, Ianto, and Tosh." Jack said as he pointed to each one of them.

"Ah, well it's very nice to meet you all, oh and Ianto, don't mind the coffee, machine's broken."

"What do you mean? It's not..." Ianto trailed off as he went to go make some only to find that the machine _was_ actually broken. "...Well I'll be damned."

"How did she know that Jack?" Gwen asked, speaking up for the first time since arriving.

"Chastity is precognitive, among other things," Jack said with a hidden smile in his eyes.

"Huh?" Owen asked, truly confused.

"She has the Sight." Jack explained, slightly exasperated. Chastity calmly laced her hand through his, feeling his finger flex momentarily, and minute tension ease out of his hand.

"Wow, you can really see things before they happen?" Gwen asked in awe.

"Yup that's me...Precog Girl." Chastity laughed, a bit of her southern roots coming into the play. "Oh and don't mind the accent, I grew up in Texas over in America." She explained.

"Don't be ridiculous, that's not all you are." Jack said as he squeezed her hand to shut her up, he hated when she talked like that because she thought that's what people really thought about her.

"Shut up Jack." She said as she rolled her eyes playfully. "Hey Gwen would you mind coming with me for a bit, this won't take long and it may find out just what exactly is going on with you?"

"Sure, where you want to go?" Gwen questioned.

"Jack can we just use your office?" Chastity asked.

"Yeah, no problem."

"What are they going to do Jack?" Owen asked worried.

"Chastity is also a licensed tester, basically she preforms a series of test with Gwen and she can find out if this is just one-time phenomenon or if Gwen is developing the Sight." Jack explains waiting the skeptical look on Owen's face. "Don't worry it's maybe a twenty, twenty-five minute procedure."

"If it's that short and simple why can't they just do it out here?" Owen asked, he didn't trust this new woman, _Chastity, _that Jack had broughten into the team.

"Because Owen, **you** are a distraction. And I cannot have any distractions if this procedure is to be a success." Chastity replied, her voice cool and crisp.

"Hey! I resent that!"

"I'm sorry Owen but it's true, any outside force or person is considered a distraction, and this procedure is so sensitive, so persnickety, that only the tester and testee are allowed to be in the room. This assures the tested will not be affected by the other people that may be watching." Jack explained. "It's really nothing personal."

"Right." Chastity said as she nodded her head and waited for Gwen to come.

Gwen gave Owen's hand a gentle squeeze and whispered lowly so that only he could hear:

"Don't worry yourself, it'll be fine." Gwen looked back at him with a slightly worried countenance and he gave her a gentle smile.

"Well let's get this show on the road." Chastity said as she beckoned Gwen to walk into Jack's office. "You all just continue on your merry way, its best if you don't think of what we are doing, just in case your thoughts are projected to us okay? Thanks." She said as she walked into the office.

"That's a special one you've got there Jack." Owen drawled off sarcastically. "How long you been seein' her?"

"You have no idea exactly how special she is Owen, and we've been involved for three months, but we've known each other for five years." Jack explained.

"Five Years!? You went five years without shagging that extraordinary example of woman?" Owen exclaimed flabbergasted.

"Yeah, we certainly did, it hasn't always been like it is and although she was staying here tonight when you met her, and she cannot stand Torchwood. Probably because of all the psychic energy that's tripping all over the place. I don't know why she's decided all of the sudden to join Torchwood and wanting to stay here at night." Jack Mused.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gwen stood in the middle of Jack's office, Chastity was sitting on the floor, Indian style and her eyes were close.

Come Gwen, sit down, cross you legs, and close your eyes." Chastity spoke, but her voice was very much Zen and far off.

"I feel a bit silly doing this." Gwen voiced as she closed her eyes.

"Don't, just clear your mind of any thoughts, I'm going to open my mind, and if this works, I should be able to access your cerebral cortex almost immediately."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A.N./ Okay, well I'm not super happy about this chapter, also not crazy about where I ended it. But I find it prudent to end here as for what's happening in the next chapter. Hint: there was a reason I said that there was psychic energy tripping all around Torchwood. Okay so, as always I urge you to review, how can I correct my story if you guys don't review, also I am open to ideas for my characters, and the plot line in general. Thanks so much and I hope you enjoyed this, sorry for the longer wait!!**

**StyxSwimmer****ص****  
**


	4. Part Four

**Lovers Quarrel Part Four**

Chastity placed her hands on Gwen's temples.

"Now just relax, this won't be any big deal, I'm just going to look inside your mind and you might feel a bit of discomfort, but this will tell me if you have the Sight." She explained soothingly as she relaxed and felt Gwen do the same.

Suddenly, a jolt of electricity passed between both Gwen and Chastity. The bolt ended up knocking Gwen backwards onto the floor, winding her but leaving her conscious. Not was the case with Chastity however, she let out a high pitched scream as she was blasted back into Jack's desk and rendered unconscious.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack was snapped violently from his musings as he heard that high pitched scream her knew all too well.

"Shit! Owen the girls, and where the fuck are Ianto and Tosh!?" Jack yelled.

"They went to get a new coffee maker." Owen said somewhat calmly as he ran up the stairs.

"_Of all times!"_ Jack muttered under his breath while he followed suit with Owen.

When they reached the room they saw the two women on the floor, Owen rushed to Gwen and Jack to Chastity. Owen pulled Gwen against him inspecting her to see if she had gotten injured.

"What the hell happened?" Jack asked as he looked at Gwen, who was snuggled into Owen's chest.

"When she touched my temples, it was like a bolt of electricity passed through our bodies and she was blasted backwards." Gwen explained a bit groggy.

"Shit! Chastity! Cass!!" Jack yelled trying to rouse her from her unconscious state. He pulled her into his lap and gently began waking her up.

Her eyes fluttered around haphazardly, trying to focus in on the room and all of her surroundings. Her big eyes were casted upwards to Jack's face and beheld a worried countenance.

"What, what happened?" Chastity asked uncertainly, her big ice-like blue eyes pleaded with Jack for some answers.

"You passed out, don't you remember?" Jack asked, once again his voice was laced with concern, this had certainly never happened before.

"Oh, yeah, I remember, I--oh god," She groaned as she tried to sit up. "Maybe I'll just stay sitting, or laying rather, for now." Her voice sounded very small, that much she knew and her head throbbed as if someone had taken a bat and decided to play baseball with her head.

"Careful now, you know you have to take it slow." Jack warned, he didn't want Chastity to be incapacitated and besides, she was the only one who could possibly know what was happening to Gwen.

"I know, oh! Now I remember why I passed out!" Chastity exclaimed. "I intercepted Gwen's vision, that's why there was that spark of electricity. It would also be the reason why I was rendered unconscious."

"Really, well what did you see then?" Gwen asked curiously. She hadn't meant to harm the girl, but from what Chastity had said, it wasn't her fault.

"Well," Chastity said, trying to resurface her memories of the vision she had intercepted.

"Don't try so hard, just let the memories come to you, relax." Jack said as he pulled Chastity to a sitting position, so her back was leaning against his chest, and she was sitting in his lap.

"Easy for you to say, you don't have to try and remember someone else dying." Chastity drawled sarcastically, you could easily say she wasn't in the best of moods at the current time. _I don't know why I'm in a bad mood, I guess getting electrocuted and knocked out really puts me off._ She thought, she was even sarcastic when she was talking to herself in her mind, which annoyed her severely. But nonetheless she closed her eyes and focused, reaching deep into the crevices of her mind. "I'm walking down a dark alley." She began, voice soft and it quavered slightly, Jack increased the pressure slightly on her arms in an attempt to calm her. "Just in front of me there's a man, he's tall, about five eleven, six foot. His brown hair is slightly mussed and has deep howling abysses for eyes. There's a wild, primal, far off look in them, as if he's not really there preforming the acts. His smooth voice, bass and deep, rings out beguilingly as a viper. 'Come now little one.' He says. 'Come now it won't hurt a bit, and you want to honor your mummy and daddy don't you?' He asks the girl, she can't be more than fourteen, if that. Her long blonde hair is wet from the wall and large grey eyes bulged in fear, she answers a timid 'yes' as he slips off her jacket. 'Your mummy told me to come for you, give you this present, you've been such a good girl'" Chastity breaks off, unable to continue, she has set to shaking in a tremulous way, head leaned back against Jack's chest and silent tears slipping down her cheeks.

"Cass love, what's wrong? What'd you see?" Jack's strong voice asked, it quivered slightly, for worried was he about Chastity, she shook like a leaf and seemed to be quite upset. There was general unease that befell the room, which only incited Jack's worry to a frightening new level.

"It's so graphic, what he did to her, Just So Graphic. Jack," she whined his name barely more than a breath, continuously rocking herself back and forth.

"It's alright sweetheart." He murmured soothingly as he picked her up, instantaneously when his arms encircled her she fell asleep, and he carried her down through the hatch into his bedroom. His hand brushed a hair away from her cheek and his loving gaze fell upon her sleeping form.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tosh and Ianto walked through the convenience store searching for a coffee maker. They had chosen a small store on the outskirts of Cardiff because they had wanted to escape for a while. However, everything was not going as planned, every time Ianto would point one out Tosh would quickly reject it and give a long explanation as to why it wouldn't work. Likewise whenever Tosh pointed a coffee machine out Ianto would dismiss it just as quickly and just walk off. Needless to say, they weren't have a hell of a lot of luck.

"What about this one?" Tosh asked gesturing to a black and chrome coffee pot, after receiving a look from Ianto though, she dropped the matter. After closer inspection she saw the cause of his dismissal. "1000 bucks, that's freakin' ridiculous!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Owen drove the Torchwood van through the streets of Cardiff, he and Gwen were headed to Widowshire for the body pick up. Gwen hadn't said a work since they'd left the hub and it was starting to worry Owen.

_She must be upset. I wonder what over? Unless it could be about what the new girl saw and what happened. **Damn women are bloody frustratin'!**_

When they arrived at Crockingham Drive Gwen wove her way through the deep alley until she came upon the body, a strangled gasp worked its way from her throat and she back up into Owen, he grabbed her waist reassuringly as his mouth came up by her ear to whisper softly.

"'S'kay, come on, help me cover her up." Owen said softly as he walked with the body bag, followed a short time later by Gwen.

After they had bagged the young girl and hauled her into the van, they began to return to Torchwood. Along the way they met, an oddly enough, bickering Tosh and Ianto.

"Hey, want a ride?" Owen joked as he rode slowly along side them, his light-hearted words attempted to cut the uneasy tension between Gwen and himself.

"Yeah, its better than walking all the way again." Tosh said, as she looked at Ianto who nodded his head, and they hopped into the van.

The ride back to Torchwood was one of uncomfortable silence, when they had finally gotten back, Ianto helped Owen bring the body to the autopsy lab, leaving the girls to talk.

"Hey Gwen, are you okay? You've been unusually quiet."

"I-I'm scared Tosh. I don't know what's happening to me, but I have a feeling that whatever's going on with Rhys has to do with it." She admitted.

"It's okay Gwen, don't you worry, we're gonna figure this out." Tosh smiled comfortingly.

"Thank you Tosh." Gwen said as she hugged Tosh and heard her give a surprised little 'oh'.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chastity shifted in Jack's arms, she turned so she was facing him and her breath caressed his cheek. A short time later Jack's eyes fluttered open, the hazel depths staring at the sleeping beauty beside of him. He became acutely aware of the change in her breathing and how she seemed to be very restless. _Nightmare._ He thought and was surprised by her sudden movement as she bolted up into a sitting position, knees compressed tightly to her chest.

"Chastity?" He asked, the single word asking a thousand questions.

"G-god..." She breathed shakily as she wiped the cold sweat off of her face.

"Did you see someone else?" He asked, as he sat up the blanket pooled around his waist, revealing his bare chest that was muscular in a pure sense that was only Jack. It was muscular without being defined to the eye, it was perfection in all that was him.

"No, just the same girl again, I keep seeing what he did to her. It plagues my very being. Jack she was fifteen and he raped her. She didn't deserve that or being killed, and worse off, I was powerless to do anything to stop it. I don't know how much more of this _I_ can take, let alone Gwen. She's not used to this, and unless Owen gets her to admit she's scared she's headed for a meltdown, she'll go nuclear, like Chernobyl nuclear. Telling Toshiko isn't enough, she needs to tell Owen, they're in love they've got that connection, love is fundamental in dealing with what we have." Chastity said as leaned into Jack's strength as he had just wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Don't worry yourself Cass, we'll work this out, the teams working on it as we speak. They'll find something, they always do." Jack said as he hugged her tighter, quelling the chills that had set her body due to the crisp air.

"You really trust them don't you?" Chastity asked softly, Jack never spoke like this about anybody, it was rare he dropped his guard long enough to trust someone.

"With my life, figuratively speaking of course." Jack chuckled pulling them backwards onto the bed.

"By the way, why in the hell do you call me Cass?" She asked as she smiled in spite of herself.

"Dunno, just like it I guess, Sexy." He said chuckling as he buried his head in her neck, nibbling the sensitive skin.

"Oh, just shut up and go to sleep!" She laughed as her lids fell closed over glacier cool eyes.

"Why you little--!" Jack exclaimed as he began to tickle her, listening to her uproarious laughter.

"Jack!" She laughed and tried to scramble away from him.

"Nu-uhn!" He said pulling her back to him so she laid on her back and he hovered above her. "Now your right where I want you." He said brushing a hair out of her eyes.

"Jack..." She smiled, cutting off the rest of her sentence.

"Yes?"

"Can I please just go to sleep?"

"No."

"Damn..your gonna make me really tired first aren't cha?"

"Yup." Jack said as he smiled that smile that made Chastity, and so many others, completely melt.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Jack walked around the floor, Toshiko was decoding another alien artifact, Gwen and Owen were working through the many autopsy reports and case files of the girls they had found dead in a similar way; the total was up to 10 girls and it was getting out of hand. But the real reason Jack walked around the floor checking up on everyone, was the fact that he had absolutely no clue where Chastity was. He always knew that she was a screamer, but she had taken it to an amazing level two hours ago, and then when he had woken up, she'd disappeared, and he had no clue where to.

"Hey Owen," Jack said as he walked over towards him and Gwen. "you know where Chastity is?"

"Last thing I heard, she said she was going down to the shooting gallery." Owen said, not even looking up from his report.

"Huh...Hey Tosh, can you pull that up on the monitor?"

"Yeah." Tosh said as she pulled the shooting gallery feed up.

They saw Chastity, with what looked like a compound bow, shooting at a target. As they proceeded to watch, she shot ten arrows, every one of them landing in the bulls-eye.

"Hey Tosh, what's her speed?"

"365 KM on the last one."

"Shit." Owen said as he heard the number. "How in the hell can she get that speed?" Owen asked and Jack simply smiled.

"Well Owen, she's been shooting that bow since she was ten years old. She's a world ranked archer, she loves it like she loves life itself, you really don't want to piss her off when she's got one of those in her hand, because no matter how far or fast you run, she'll shoot you down."

"What's the farthest she's ever shot?" Gwen asked, she was very interested about this new woman.

"Um, let's see..." Jack said as he paused and took a minute to recall. "She shot 1500 yards once."

"Wow."

"Yep." Jack said as he saw her walk over and take the arrows out, placing back in the bag. She then pulled a cloth off of the table to reveal a table full of knives, and Jack started laughing.

"She's not going to throw them?" Gwen said shocked.

"Oh yes she is, she's practicing, in case she gets caught unawares or gets attacked."

"How many weapons can she handle?" Owen asked, a little concerned for his own safety.

"Oh Owen, I don't quite know the answer to that question."

"Great."

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Jack had walked down to the shooting gallery and stopped at the door, he was watching Chastity, and his presence had gone unnoticed. She picked up one knife and flung it at the target, it hit a bit off center and he heard her curse and smiled. She threw the next one and it landed in the kill point, she threw all of them on the table and looked satisfyingly at the target, it was only then that Jack noticed the single gun on the table, her favorite, black with chrome, a .45. He saw her reach for the gun, her hand shook and when she touched it, she pulled her hand back quickly, as if it had burned her. And while he watched her he saw her pause for about eight minutes, then extraordinarily fast, she picked up the gun and fired off every single round in the clip. She dropped the gun to the table and leaned against it. It was at this point that Jack decided to go up to her, to find out what that was all about. Jack walked up and placed a hand on her shoulder, to which she spun around quickly and had a knife at his throat.

"Um..Cass?" He said waiting for her to take the knife away.

"Oh um..sorry, Jack." She said as she placed the knife on the table. "How long you been standing there?"

"Enough to see you spaz out with a gun." He replied as he silently signaled for Toshiko to cut the feed, he didn't want the rest of them to see this.

"Oh." She said as she walked down to inspect her shots.

"So what was that all about?" Jack pressed, he really wanted to know, because he couldn't exactly have her going rouge and killing everyone, it was bad for his image.

"Just a memory of when I was growing up, nothing more." She replied with an eerie calm.

"And?"

"And what?" She said putting on her best innocent act.

"And what triggered your shivers the second you touched the gun? There's gotta be something else there."

"There's nothing." She said with a slight edge to her voice.

"There's gotta be." Jack said, he still pressed.

"Nothing." She said becoming irritated.

"Come on there's---" Jack started but got cut off as she exploded.

"I HAD TO KILL MY FATHER OKAY? THE LAST TIME I USED A GUN I KILLED MY FATHER!!!!!" She screamed, and afterwards she shook heavily as Jack approached her with open arms.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

_Hey All, so sorry for the big big delay but my idea fairy had left. It's back though, sorry for the cliffe but I thought it prudent to end there. As always R&R it helps me majorly._


End file.
